


Just Checking In

by bouquets



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-War, could be platonic or romantic, post Sonic IDW 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquets/pseuds/bouquets
Summary: Sonic finds Amy sitting idly in the ship's cargo hold—just where he left her.





	Just Checking In

“Stupid Chaotix,” Amy muttered to herself, pacing around the cargo. She could hear the engine sputter below her, making the floor shake slightly. The ship was docking soon, but she wasn’t exactly ready to get back to rebuilding everything quite yet.

The war had destroyed so much—so many livelihoods carelessly ripped apart. Still, it was when she felt like she could crumble, that she reminded herself of the most important thing; Sonic was still zipping around somewhere, free as the wind. That would always be enough for her. 

She sighed, sitting on a crate to collect herself. Amy had given the trio the little money she had, and promised a home cooked meal if they ever stopped by her place to make up for it. Somehow, that was enough to hold them off. “ _Boys think with their stomachs,”_ she mused. 

“Just checking in. I saw the Chaotix head out,” a familiar voice called from the threshold between the ship and where she was sitting. “They run you dry?”

Sonic stared at her for a second. A pink speck among the grey, gritty materials. Strong ol’ Amy Rose always seemed to shine so brightly. 

“I guess not everyone helps for help’s sake. I offered what I could,” Amy shrugged. “Truthfully, those fifteen dollars probably won’t go too far.”

They shared a small chuckle. 

“I was thinking you were gonna join us in the cockpit after we took off,” Sonic said, running his hands through his quills. He joined her in sitting on the crate, hearing the wood creak in the uncharacteristic silence.

“I think… I got a lot to think about,” she said timidly, her fingers gripping the edge. “A lot to say too… but there’s no time for that.”

Truthfully, she hadn’t expected Sonic to stick around once they landed. Seeing him right next to her for what felt like the first time in months… She wondered if she was imagining it. 

“Well, the war’s over? …I guess,” Sonic said, tilting his head towards her. “I’m all ears.”

Amy spoke softly, barely able to meet his gaze. “You don’t have stuff to do?”

“Not that I know of,” he replied, genuinely wondering if he was missing anything. Deciding against it, Sonic shook his head. “If there is… it’ll be there when we’re done. So what’s going through the mind of Madam Resistance Executive?”

“That’s just it,” Amy said, stopping before any explanation. “…It’s done now, right? Or whatever phase of the fight, at least. I’ve been going through the motions for so long I kinda _forgot_ how to stop. Everything is moving so fast, and I’m still trying to catch my breath. But people are looking to me for answers I don’t have…”

 _Stopping_ never was something that came naturally to either of them. Quietly, she looked up at Sonic. Seeing the look on his face made it feel like air was being squeezed out of her chest.

“Sorry,” she managed to choke out, looking away before he could reply. “I don’t know why it still feels like everything is crashing down.”

Sonic continued to stare. “Amy…”

“I can barely believe it’s really you there, right in front of me!” she adds, smiling. He could see there was a lingering sadness in her eyes. 

Turning towards the cargo, she gestured grandly. “It’s just the boring stuff left, anyhow… No need to worry over nothing,” Amy finished her thought.

“Ames.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re _not_ nothing. And Knux leaving you to do all the real work wasn’t cool either.”

Sonic breathed in sharply and leaned forward, bracing himself for impact. He knew her too well. He let out a happy sigh as Amy practically tackled him—a hug that she needed in that moment. She took one shaky breath, allowing herself melt in his arms.

“I’ll manage.”

“You always do,” Sonic said softly. His arms gripped her waist a bit tighter. “…Thanks. Thank you for being better than all of us _and_ keeping us alive.”

“Sorry for being a bummer,” she added, nuzzling into his shoulder.

“To be fair, fancy takeout sounds nice,” he offered, feeling his stomach grumble. “My treat?”

“It’s a date,” Amy quipped back. 

“Hey, don’t push it,” he smirked, lending a hand to help her hop off the crate.

**Author's Note:**

> “Sonic and Amy talk about the state of their lives” is like a genre for me, haha.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
